facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Frankish Kingdom of Argentina
The Frankish Kingdom of Argentina is a Monarchic Authoritarian State located in South America, in the territory of what was known as the Río de la Plata Basin. The Kingdom is de jure ruled by Queen Fredegund I and de facto by Sigebert I, Duke of Córdoba. The Kingdom is highly influenced by the Frankish Arrian Church and militarized, as it occupies a territory that used to be formed by several republics less than a decade ago. The Social Structure of the Kingdom is made by a serfdom system where Argentines occupy the lower steps of the pyramid, while the middle stages are shared between local and Frankish nobility and the higher stages, Duchies and Religious Offices, the Small Council and the Throne, is exclusively occupied by Franks. The Kingdom´s Capital is located in Novostrasia, some miles west of Río Cuarto. The Government resides in the Palace of Oak in that city, and relies of the Dukes to hold the grip of the territory. 'Recent History ' After the Frankish Invasion of Argentina , Fredegund, as commander of the invading forces, had to escape Buenos Aires. She flees north, to Salta, which recently had a conflict with most of the countries of the coalition that stood against her attack. Forsaken by her government, and proclaimed Queen by her troops, she occupied Salta and placed Archon Gasta Zupka as leader of a new Monarchy, overthrowing the Gathering that ruled so far. She married the Archon to forge an alliance and with over 400.000 Chimeras at her disposal Fredegund continued the invasion of the continent, now with Saltan support. Fredegund proclaimed the legality of slavery and banned the Buenos Aires peace accords, which outlawed it. Serfdom was immediately placed as the general rule for the population as the army occupied the territories to the south. After a crushing victory in Buenos Aires Fredegund´s forces advanced on Patagonia, having disbanded the Argentine Republic. Her final victory didn´t quite ended the resistance, though allowed her to place the Kingdom she intended to form. The Chilean City States remained as trading republics west of the Andes, while Salta controlled the north western area or Argentina, keeping the North Andes Conference as a close ally and nearly controlled by Argentina. Fredegund stablished the nobility almost immediately, and forced migrations took place to redistribute the population into a new economic model based on serfdom and slavery, as well as a mixture of agriculture and industry. Cities became the core of trade and the Arrian Church was made the official head of spirituality in the country. Fredegund´s Army fragmented into the duke-dependant forces, though she kept a part of the forces herself as a core central power. Two years after the invasion the Kingdom stablished the protectorate of the Northern Patagonian Strip, an area in Northern Patagonia that provides resources and a territorial defence to the Kingdom. The Strip is dominated by three Frankish Dukes, but the bulk of nobility is Patagonian. The Cities of Sarmiento, Comodoro Rivadavia, San Jorge and Trelew were also rebuilt and made directly dependant of the crown, as hubs of trade in the southern region, but also bases for patrols and raids and extraction of resources, mainly oil. From there, raids take place that capture rebels, who are executed in the cities, or civilians living beyond the law of the Queen, who are either made slaves in the camps in Sarmiento or in the Northern Strip or biologically transformed into Chimeras. Nine years after the invasion Queen Fredegund left the territory of Argentina under unspecified circumstances. Duke Sigebert was raised as Lord Protector and now leads the government. This takes place weeks after major revolts take place in Patagonia and Buenos Aires falls under a general anarchy, as well for another Argentine cities. Days later, the Northern Strip began with major unrest. 'Economy ' If there is a way to characterize the Argentine Economy it is by the farming dependence. Since the Frankish Invasion the industry reduced by over a 50% and only small overproductive cores of industry remain, especially around oil extractions or mines. The production of food is highly dependent on serfs or slaves, and a large part of the population also serves as security, under the constant threat of the workers revolting against the nobility. Private armed groups are always for hire in cities. Trade is reduced to cities, especially in the shore, and it is here were the coinage takes place. The Crown is the official coin, but beyond the city limits it is rather useless, replaced by good-on-good trade. Military ' ' Due to the constant threat of rebellion either by the serfs, the slaves or simply over religious or national issues, the Argentine Military is on a constant state of awareness. Fast movement is key, and hovercrafts have been deployed in the central regions. While heavily advanced at the start, with shields and lasers included, the Frankish Military has been replaced by an advanced South American weaponry, although very disciplined and prepared. Maybe the only exception are the Chimeras, still very-well armed and equipped. Chimeras wield energy-based weaponry, however they don´t deploy such weaponry unless in tight situations, as they usually face ill-equipped serfs.